


Black Knight, White Knight [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chess, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Martin Stein is just looking for one person on the Waverider to play a decent game of chess. He finds that person in the least (or most?) likely teammate imaginable ... and that unexpected friendship may have far-reaching results.





	Black Knight, White Knight [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/gifts), [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts), [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts), [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Knight, White Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421836) by [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose), [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael), [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** Black Knight, White Knight

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** IceBlueRose, Jael, LarielRomeniel

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 20:19

**Summary:**

Martin Stein is just looking for one person on the Waverider to play a decent game of chess. He finds that person in the least (or most?) likely teammate imaginable ... and that unexpected friendship may have far-reaching results.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421836)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/black%20knight%20white%20knight.mp3)


End file.
